


Missed A Spot

by Kereea



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League, Teen Titans
Genre: And he will totally use that to save Damian, Dick knows everyone, Gen, Teen Titans - Freeform, batfamily, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia had counted on ever contingency of Bruce’s. She’d forgotten the sheer extent of Dick Grayson’s. Old Damian Lives Fix Fic. Not Flashpoint-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed A Spot

Talia had counted on ever contingency of Bruce’s. She’d forgotten the sheer extent of Dick Grayson’s.

It would have been the death blow. The death stoke, as it were, if not for another Deathstroke getting in the way.

Damian did not know enough history of the Titans to understand why the man who had once worked for his mother would be helping him, but Talia made the realization too late as Starfire burst through the wall next to her with the current Teen Titans in tow.

Talia had forgotten the significance of Dick Grayson beyond being the first Robin.

While Deathstroke and Ravager attacked his clone, Damian was snatched right into the air.

Talia had forgotten just how many heroes and others Dick Grayson had on speed-dial. She lamented this as her guards were handled by Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Starfire. She cursed missing that detail as she found herself facing down Wildcat, Black Canary, Catwoman, Hawk, Dove, and the Creeper.

And she _hated_ it as Superman sped one little Robin to a waiting-in-mid-air Guy Gardener to get him up to the Watchtower for medical treatment while Talia lost a tooth to Black Canary.

.o.o.o.

“How is he?” Nightwing asked.

“Breathe, Dick, he’ll be fine,” Superman said. “Dr. Mid-Nite said we got him here in time and he’s stable.”

“Thank god,” Nightwing said. “Thanks for coming.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Superman asked. “Heck, I’m surprised Tim didn’t call Connor himself since this was so big.”

“What can I say, Clark, I’m the only member of this family who really uses his resources,” Dick said. “You got J’onn to call Bruce to bring the dog up, right?”

“Yes. Though I’m sure Damian will wonder why all of us showed up,” Superman said.

“I can handle that. Time for Little D to learn about my real superpower: making friends.”


End file.
